


Percy a God 2

by orphan_account



Series: Percy Jackson Relationships [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Becoming a god, Character Death, F/M, human to god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Hestia/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Relationships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481147
Kudos: 2





	Percy a God 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If Percy Did Become a God?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405126) by [TheSecretLifeofaFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretLifeofaFangirl/pseuds/TheSecretLifeofaFangirl). 



I laid there dead on the field with a giant spear stuck through his heart. Annabeth said that she was holding me while i was dead. They tried to remove the spear and then healing me. Annabeth told me that her mother Athena told her "Mortua est filia. Nihil potestis facere.". Annabeth looked her mother with some Anger

"Mother why" She said and then she started to sobbing  
"Let me try something" Athena replies  
"Okay" Annabeth replies

### Olympian Council

"Uncle!" Annabeth yells  
"What Annabeth" Zeus Says "What do you want"


End file.
